Pauses in Time
by RedKilo87
Summary: She always found a way to make time become irrelevant. Chasefield


Title: Pauses in Time

Pair: Max Caulfield/Victoria Chase

Rating: Mature-ish

Disclaimer: I own nothing! So don't even try to sue me.

I have been writing a lot of angst stuff as of late so I decided that I wanted to put out a little bit of fluff... kind of. This story will break away from what is canon, it still sort of follows the timeline of everything that is going on but in my own way.

Hope you enjoy!

Side note: I also recommend listening to "Wonderwall" the Ryan Adams cover of the Oasis song because it was my background music during the process of writing this and I feel that it kind of sets the mood for the scene.

I spend a lot of time lost within the fabrics of time, when you have a power such as mine it is really hard not to. I sometimes feel as if time is just clay within my hands, there for me to shape and mold to my whim. It slides easily into place as I push and nudge it from different sides, not resisting as I change it; moving it further away from where it had originally intended to go. It does not fight me, does not kick and scream as I rearrange it; if anything I find its lack of resistance to my manipulation a little unnerving because it often leaves me questioning if I really am as in control as I feel. Does it move to my whims because I am actually doing what it wants me to do, am I simply its vessel? Had time given me this power and sent me on this mission because it had found no other way to change itself, was this impending storm just the universe trying to put time back in its place because it was acting like an unruly child who kept burning the ants.

Was I an ant?

Time was a never ending thing, it kept ticking by no matter what and that was the one thing that I could not control. I could slow it down to where it almost appeared as if it had stopped but it was still there pushing forward; fast or slow, backwards or forwards, and even in different worlds all together time just kept moving.

These days I could not seem to keep myself grounded in my own time, I felt swept up and lost in everyone else's; I felt like a puppet master but I wanted nothing more than to just be my own puppet, to cut the strings that were tied so tightly around my fingers. No matter where I was or what I was doing I could always feel the time around me, it twirled around at the edges of my vision and tickled at my spine like the falling sands in an hourglass. I had discovered that being around Chloe seemed to help a little at keeping the constant ticking that thudded away in my ears at bay; the energy that came off of her in waves carried just enough weight to keep my feet on the ground but I was finding that as her sorrow and worry grew that she longer appeared to have the strength to keep me down.

I felt as if I just drifted around barely being able to keep ahold of my physical body, it was a constant struggle in my head, a battle going on that I never wanted to fight. So I searched for things that would keep me ground, things that would help chase away the ever constant presence of time even if just for a moment.

I never expected what my anchor would be.

Who it would be.

I found myself drawn back down into my own body, grounded firmly in place by the soft brush of fingertips across my neck, she was looking at me; I could feel her warm breath slip across my face with each exhale. She had not questioned me when I had slipped into her room, sliding her lock firmly into place; I had moved across the room with a purpose because I was slipping away. I was barely holding onto this world by my fingertips and I needed her, I needed her weight. I had crawled onto her bed where she had been sitting with her back up against the wall, her fingers slipping a bookmark into between the pages of her book before she had placed it off to the side. I remember how my stomach had flipped when the knowing smirk had graced her features and in a way I hated myself for it but I needed this and I could not change that.

She had accepted my weight easily as I had straddled her lap, her fingers curling around my hips and easing me forward as I had pressed my lips into her own, felt her hum softly against my mouth when her head had bumped back against the wall. I always felt the true weight of her presence in those first few seconds when we were together, I would lose myself in the softness of her mouth and in the way she always let me set the pace. She never forced anything upon me, which had surprised me at first because I had shamelessly expected her to just naturally want to be in charge, to be the one in control but she just followed along like a musician playing the sheet of music that just been placed in front of her.

A very talented musician.

I have may have been in control but she still played me like an instrument, pulling moans and wanton whimpers from my throat by the simplest touches and kisses. She knew where to touch me to make me lose my grasp on time all together and that is what I needed; I needed her more than I had ever needled anyone. She was my release, she grounded me so deeply in this world that it was as if time had completely lost its hold on us as well.

With each touch time stumbled.

With each kiss time stopped.

In the moments where her fingers curled within me in a way that always succeeded in making me feel as if the neurons inside my brain were blowing out; I couldn't help but feel as if she was the personification of electricity. The way my lips buzzed after each kiss, the fire that flared up across my skin where ever she touched just all seemed to back up my theory. Each time she brought me to the peaks of my own pleasure, my face buried in her neck, my screams muffled against her skin as she continued to strum me like the strings of her own personal guitar I couldn't stop myself from believing that she was just pumping electricity right into my soul; shocking me alive again.

Even after we were finished and simply lay comfortably side by side, our noses brushing lightly together with each subtle movement I still felt the electricity crawling its way around my body, it would strike out at time when ever it started to reach for me again keeping it at bay for just a few moments longer.

 **"Max."** I couldn't understand how she managed to make my name sound so wonderful coming out of her mouth. Was it the way she curled her tongue around each letter? Or was it just the simple fact that she was the one who was saying it? I didn't believe I would ever really know.

 **"Tori.."** I spoke with a teasing smile playing at the sides of my mouth watching as she knitted her eyebrows together, she never truly was able to hide her displeasure for the nickname that I had imposed on her. But I couldn't help myself when she made such a cute face each time I called her it.

She got to call me Hipster Trash on a daily basis so I figured we were even.

Plus I don't think she minded when I had been calling it out earlier.

 **"Maxine."** I could see the challenge in her eyes, the way it flickered around at the corners like a firework going off. But she was smiling now, the smiles that I only ever seemed to see in these hidden moments; they smoothed away the creases at the corners of her mouth and made her so beautiful that I honestly couldn't stand it at times.

 **"Victoria."** I gave her my most stubborn expression not that I thought it would really make an impact. If anything it just seemed to widen her smile, her eyes softening around the edges at my useless attempt.

Time did not exist in these moments, I was still aware of it. It may not be as obliterated as when she is tearing me apart with her fingers but in these moments I just don't care that its there.

I just lose myself in her, in her eyes, her smiles, and in her laughter. She teases me just like she always does but its different, their is no edge to her voice if anything there is a softness in it that I don't hear outside of these walls. Her touches her light but full of purpose when she brings me down from the heights she takes me too, she never forces me out of her room. She stays with me for as long as I need these moments to last. We never talk about what this is, she has never asked me why I come here she just accepts me into her arms and gives me what I need. Even when I think back I cannot seem to wrap my brain around how it all started, there was a moment but it was so lost in time at this point that I could not retrieve it anymore.

I didn't even know what this was even if she were to ask me to explain it.

And maybe it wasn't important.

Just like how time did not matter in these moments between us, maybe nothing else did as well.

The only thing that mattered was us.


End file.
